Noctisa
by Ladtheove
Summary: Estos son los ingredientes de la pócima que es Noctisa: Un frasco de amistad, cuyo contenido semilíquido se había convertido en polvo. Algunas hojas secas, amor muerto, de aroma intoxicante. Cascaras pútridas de magia tenebrosa. Polvo de corrupción. Granos de criatura. Y la especia exótica, terriblemente cambiante, de New Orleans.
1. Rompiendo la máscara

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, muerte, referencias al voodoo, y escenas de índole sexual. Dark Harry.

**DISCULPAS: **Esta historia que transcurre en Nueva Orleans, va a tener bastantes trazas del voodoo, que tanto me ha fascinado desde que empezara a leer sobre él. Mis conocimientos no son todo lo extensos que deberían para escribir algo totalmente fidedigno, y a favor de la historia seguramente alteraré algunas cosas. Por eso quisiera disculparme de antemano, ante cualquier lector, o practicante del voodoo, que pudiera sentirse ofendido por mis elucubraciones. No es mi intención faltar a una cultura tan exótica, interesante, y maravillosa, como esta. Gracias.

**SUMARIO: **Estos son los ingredientes de la pócima que es Noctisa: Un frasco de amistad, cuyo contenido semilíquido se había convertido en polvo. Algunas hojas secas, amor muerto, de aroma intoxicante. Cascaras pútridas de magia tenebrosa. Polvo de corrupción. Granos de criatura. Y la especia exótica, terriblemente cambiante, de New Orleans.

**SALUDOS: **Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a Noctisa ^^ Este fic tan largo tiempo esperado, ya está aquí, casi no puedo creerlo. Espero que haya merecido la pena. Pero no habría podido conseguirlo sin la ayuda de mi veta David, que a pesar de mi lentitud, y en ocasiones desesperada falta de inspiración XD, ha sabido aguantarme y colaborar maravillosamente para idear esta segunda parte tan esperada. **Gracias David ^^**

**NOTA: **P**ara aquellos que empezáis a leer ahora**, sabed que "Noctisa" es la segunda parte de "El cuerno del unicornio", aunque tranquilos porque puede sostenerse solo. Simplemente lo recomiendo como manera de que podáis ver realmente cuanto ha sufrido Harry antes de llegar aquí, y para que comprendáis mejor la trama.

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE**

"**EL CUERNO DEL UNICORNIO":**

**Me habéis hecho sentir orgullosa de mi fic, sobre todo porque con él he alcanzado a lectores tan maravillosos. Gracias a todos quienes, siguiéndome desde El cuerno del unicornio, habéis llegado hasta aquí. ^^**

**Vosotros sois mi inspiración.**

**Rose: **Hola nueva lectora ^^ Gracias por animarme tanto. Me alegra que te gustara el cuerno del unicornio, sobre todo sabiendo que no te va el drama. ;) Um…creo que debería advertirte, que yo tiendo a llevar el sufrimiento de los personajes, a límites insospechados. Bueno, eso y que el cuerno del unicornio era mi fic más blandito. XD Así que no te asustes de lo que puedas leer en Noctisa. ^^ Sobre que hubieras preferido que fuera un long fic, lo he estado pensando. Había planeado que fuera una trilogía, pero visto así que cuando la acabe creo que la recopilaré todo en uno, para que sea más fácil de leer. ^^ Gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo, y la molestia, de escribirme un review. (Adoro los long review)Y ojala que nos sigamos leyendo más.

**AliaR.K.M****: **¿Me patearás? Um… creo que mejor me voy escondiendo si eso… XD Pero espero que me perdones ahora que he logrado recuperar la inspiración, y subir el primer cap de Noctisa. ;) Gracias por animarme tanto. ^^ Y estaré deseando ver qué te parece este nuevo cap.

**Quimaira: **No sé qué decir, salvo quizás, gracias. Has captado mucho de lo que quería decir, y también me has aportado una visión que no había tenido hasta ahora. Tu último comentario sobre lo terrible que podría ser un desequilibrio en la naturaleza de Harry… me dio mucho que pensar. Que te fijaras en mi modo de escribir… que te voy a decir, me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlo lo mejor que sé, y que alguien se fije tanto me llena de felicidad. Gracias ^^ Estoy deseando que volvamos a leernos.

**Sexy Diva: **Hola guapas ^^ ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Me alegra que os gusté el drama, pero tranquilas sobre el final, prometo que esta historia acabará mejor… o algo XD Gracias miles por animarme tanto, estaré aquí, ansiosa por leer que os parece el primer cap de Noctisa. ;) Besos. (Siento haber tardado tanto, me pondré a de corazón oscuro en cuanto acabé el próximo cap de tela de araña)

**Feltson: **Primero, adoré que te recordara al retrato de Dorian Gray. Nunca lo había pensado, y me fascinó la idea. ^^ Segundo, haber conseguido hacerte llorar para mi es prueba de que logré mi objetivo. Hacer sentir a otro algo con mi testo. Y tercero y final, pensé lo de que el unicornio lo salvara, pero eso no me habría dado paso para esta segunda parte. XD Un enorme abrazo, estaré deseando saber qué te parece este pequeño inicio de Noctisa. ^^

**Torres de Cristal: **Hola majísima ^^ ¡He vuelto! Muy muy tarde… (pobre escritora escondiéndose debajo de una piedra)¿No me pegues, si? Ó,o Sobre si Harry se hundirá por completo en las sombras… ya me conoces. Sabes que sí. Jujuju (malvadidad) XD Estoy deseando saber qué te parece este comienzo. Besos y abrazos.

**Murtilla: **Hola vieja amiga ^^ Se te echaba de menos, estoy deseando saber qué te parece este cap. A, y como siempre, eres la única que capta mis cosas ocultas. ;)Sip, la criatura noctisa viene del libro de rol de Changeling. Sobre tus dudas, jujuju XD ya sabes que no te puedo contar nada, tendrás que leerlo. Besazos de pato, y enormes abrachuchones. ^^ (Love you ;) (Lo de escribir a las dos de la mañana creo que me pone sentimental XD)

**DarySnape: **¿Hubieras preferido que murieran los niños? Que cruel… ¡Me encanta! XD (pero como Draco no lo habría permitido, pues nada, nos quedamos como estamos XD) ¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te echaba de menos? ;) ¿No? Pues te lo digo ahora. Te echo de menos, y quiero saber qué te parece este primer cap. Así que escribe. (si crees que algo se podría hacer mejor, no te cortes, adoro poder mejorar) Besos miles y piñatas de colores ^^

**Himextina: **Hola Himextina ^^ Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Tarde es poco, voy tardísimo. Lo sé. Me dio un parón de estos raros en los que no era capaz de escribir nada, y todo me salía mal, pero prometo que ya estoy recuperada. ^^ Tela de araña será el siguiente que ponga al día, eso fijo. Así que no temas. ;) Estaré deseando saber qué te parece este primer cap. Y ante todo, gracias por animarme tanto siempre, y enormísimos abrazos, y besitos de lagarto. XD

**Oscuritaxuxu: **Hola oscurita ^^ Es genial volver a verte. Gracias por la felicitación, eres fantástica. ^^ ¿Sabes que eres la única que ha preguntado por Auro? Jujuju XD No voy a contar nada, pero ya me conoces… soy vil y malvada. XD Estaré deseando saber qué te parece este primer cap. Pero hasta entonces, abracitos de ranita y besazos de mariposa. ^^

**Proserpinah: **Hola Proserpinah ^^ Ahora releyendo los reviews me acordé que al final no te escribí en Hotmail. ¡Lo siento! Tengo la cabeza hueca, asi que mejor te pongo yo el mío, y así me ahorro pender más memoria XD Es Shimpachi-Nagakura. Luego ya sabes arroba Hotmail y punto com. No lo pongo todo seguido que si no, no sale. ^^ Te dejé con muchas dudas, pero tranquila, porque todas se irán resolviendo en Noctisa. ;) Sobre todo, gracias por avisarme de los errores. He estado buscándolo para corregirlo, pero la ortografía me odia, snif. Óo Por otro lado, que sepas que estoy ansiando saber qué te parece este nuevo cap. ^^ Besazos y abrazos de oso.

**Kiarablack: **Hola Kiara ^^ Ya sabes que adoro cuando lloráis, porque eso demuestra que he conseguido transmitir lo que quería. Y síp, hay muchas dudas, pero prometo que las iré desvelando durante Noctisa. ^^ Gracias por animarme tanto, y ojala que me escribas pronto. Lo estaré deseando. ^^ Besos enormes y un abrazo.

**Aniie-Snape: **Hola y ante todo, solo diré una cosa, que Draco volverá el siguiente capítulo. Así que por favor deja de patalear, me das dolor de cabeza XD Ahora en serio, gracias miles por un review tan divertido, me he reído mucho XD Y espero que me perdones por haber sido tan lenta. Me pediste que me diera más prisa, y lo que hice fue retrasarme más. … merezco una patada, pero por favor con cuidado que necesito la mayor parte de mí para escribir XD Ojala no tardes mucho en responder, no seas como yo ;) Besazos y patitas de ciempiés.

**Saku-Aya: **Publicidad gratis, ¡Yai! ¿Funcionó? Espero que sí. XD Hola Saku-Aya, bienvenida de nuevo y gracias por otro review excepcional. Todavía tengo la sonrisa en la boca. ^^ ¿Ron no se redimió? Perfecto. Le odio, me solidarizo contigo. Es más, el próximo fic que escriba me lo voy a cargar. Pero una muerte ridícula, que no se merece nada más. XD Y sobre Draco… ¿qué te voy a decir, si piensas lo mismo que yo? XD Tu comentario de que fue malo por influencia, es algo que he pensado a menudo, y al leerlo me sentí totalmente identificada. Me alegro de que ya no estés enfadada ;) Y adoro tus comentarios, tan frescos, y magníficos, estoy aquí esperando el siguiente con ansias. Un abrazo gigante, que te lo mereces. ^^

**Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura****: **Si tú dices que ha sido un placer leerme, deja que te diga que el placer ha sido mutuo. Gracias por tu review. ^^ Hola Patric, veo que tienes muchas dudas, dudas que iré resolviendo en Noctisa, tendrás que leerlo, jujuju que mala que soy. XD La canción que me nombraste no la conozco, pero me llamó la curiosidad ¿Cómo se llama? Querría escucharla. ^^ La descripción que hiciste de el cuerno del unicornio, me encantó, me pareció muy hermosa y ajustada. Estoy deseando saber qué te parece este nuevo cap. A, lo del facebook, no, no uso. Pero si eso puedes localizarme por mail. Es Shimpachi-Nagakura punto arroba Hotmail punto com. Lo escribo así, que si no se borra. Besos y abrazos de arañita. Jujuju ;)

**Xonyaa 11: **Hola Xonyaa ^^ Creo que se te cortó el review al escribir o algo, pero aún así, gracias miles por escribirme. Besos y gracias. A, de tus dudas, tranquila, las iré desvelando en Noctisa. Abrazos y nos vemos. ^^

**Lunaazul: **Hola, y ante todo, gracias por tu review, que te gusten todas mis historias para mí ha sido una sorpresa, y una alegría. ^^ Pero sobre todo, que hay asido capaz, con ellas, de transmitirte un sentimiento. Estaré deseando saber qué te parece este nuevo cap. ^^ Besos y abrazos.

**NOCTISA**

**Prólogo**

Era pleno invierno.

Inglaterra en esta época nunca era suave. Los días tan cortos, que los momentos de luz apenas parecían llenar un par de horas. Y las noches tan oscuras y largas, como los tubos del interior de una chimenea. La niebla, la humedad, y la nieve, se convertían en pan de cada día. Y las temperaturas descendían, hasta que la piel al descubierto se quedaba helada, y enrojecida.

Por eso, que hoy hiciera tanto frío, era de esperar. Aún así… seguía pareciéndole como si el propio mundo quisiera guardar luto. Las nubes negras que solo permitían la entrada de la más apagada y triste luz. La nieve que lo cubría todo como una sábana… la niebla triste que se adhería a los bordes de las ropas, como gasa de un lienzo mortuorio.

Una ráfaga de viento particularmente violenta, golpeó a la comitiva haciendo ondear los abrigos, y túnicas oscuras, como si fueran banderas negras levantadas a media asta, contra el blanco muerto del campo nevado. Y Mione no pudo evitar estremecerse, al sentir como los dedos fríos del soplo, se le colaban bajo el abrigo, y entre los hechizos de calor con los que se había cubierto, para levantarle los finísimos pelitos de la espalda.

Parecía que se acercaba otra tormenta.

Levantó la mirada.

Y sintió algo frío posársele en la mejilla, en un toque delicado. Levantó la mano para quitarlo. Al retirarla, tenía en los dedos un copo de nieve.

"Está empezando a nevar de nuevo."

Vio como otro copo se apoyaba en la manga del abrigo de Ron, en su pelo rojo, sobre sus guantes…

Coágulos enormes y muy blancos, comenzaron a caer despacio, atravesando la húmeda atmósfera gris de la tarde. Posándose, poco, a poco, sobre las ramas desnudas de los cedros, en la nieve vieja, encima de los presentes… y de las lápidas.

Algunas personas, como ella, miraron hacia el cielo, juzgando la negrura de las nubes, la cercanía de la galerna. Pero el grueso del cortejo no se detuvo, y siguió su lento avance colina arriba. A través del bosquecillo de cedros, que se extendía alrededor a la pequeña iglesia de la que acababan de salir, y entorno al cementerio tras ella, donde esperaba el párroco.

Caminaban muy despacio, y muy juntos, convirtiendo cada paso en una extraña traza ritual. Como sí para recordar a los difuntos, el camino hasta la tumba debiera ser hecho a conciencia. Así cada zancada se convertía en un signo de respeto.

El cortejo atravesó las puertas de metal fundido del cementerio, donde acababa el camino de piedra. Y se fue adentrando a través de la capa de nieve que cubría el camposanto. La parte superior de la cellisca se había congelado, formando una costra reluciente, que empezó a crujir como una galleta, al romperse con cada pisada de los comitentes. A su alrededor, los cedros crecían entre las lápidas cubiertas de liquen y nieve, antiguos y enormes. La niebla que se enredaba en sus ramas, como brazos esqueléticos.

El frío pareció ir intensificándose, cuanto más entraban en la tierra sagrada. Haciéndose más afilado y difícil de ignorar. Hasta que fue como si el aire cortara la piel. Obligando al par de docenas de personas, a encogerse dentro de sus abrigos, como animalillos. El agua se había helado en los charcos, a lo largo del camino. Y ahora se podía andar por encima de ella como si fuera suelo... o casi. Hermione esquivó la siguiente charca, porque a pesar de ser sólida, seguía siendo resbaladiza, y condujo a su esposo del brazo, suavemente, detrás del resto de la comitiva.

Las ramas de los cedros, desnudas por el invierno, empezaron a mecerse bajo el viento, lentamente. Rozándose unas con otras, y con sus troncos gruesos, de siglos de antigüedad. A emitir un susurro entristecido, como una nana para las tumbas esparcidas entre ellos.

Era apacible… tranquilizador. Casi podría decirse demasiado sereno. Y sin embargo…

Hermione sintió en seguida el poder que exudaba el sonido. Podía percibirlo respirar en su sien. Un aliento tibio, una advertencia invisible de lo que podía sucederle, si perturbaba el descanso de los muertos que reposaban aquí. La breve sensación delatora, de un hechizo guardián realmente poderoso.

Conocía estas advertencias. No era la primera vez que encontraba una. Lo diferente en esta era el olor. Porque al concentrarse en ella, pudo percibir el olor casi de brasas, que siempre parecía pegarse a toda magia tan antigua, y arcaica, como aquella que debía proteger estas sepulturas; Las tumbas de los Malfoy, una familia conocida por oscura y cruel, no sin buenos motivos. Y no pudo evitar pensar en la clase de defensas que su lugar de reposo podía tener. La curiosidad le cosquilleó por dentro, pero se la sacudió frunciendo el ceño.

No habían venido para eso.

Se acurrucó más fuerte en el abrigo negro, y se pegó un poco más a Ron.

Empezaba a dolerle la garganta, de respirar el aire escarchado.

La temperatura era demasiado baja para estar en la calle. Y a pesar del paraguas con el que su esposo la estaba protegiendo, podía sentir como se le estaban formando cristales de hielo, entre los rizos que se le habían escapado del severo recogido, que se había impuesto hoy, como signo de respeto. Pero haría falta muchísimo más para disuadirla. Cuadró los hombros en el gesto de decisión, que a veces tanto temía su marido.

-¿Estás bien?- La voz de Ron, algo ronca de frío, le rozó la mejilla caldeándola por dentro con su afecto.

-Solo un poco helada. –Hermione sonrió amablemente, cansada, y Ron la envolvió en su brazo libre atrayéndola contra su pecho.

-¿Mejor?- Sus ojos azules le devolvieron la sonrisa por encima de la bufanda, escandalosamente naranja, aunque todo el resto de la ropa que llevaba hoy, fuese negra. Y Mione no pudo evitar pensar en el porqué estaban aquí. Soportando esta temperatura, junto a las otras docenas de personas, escrupulosamente vestidas de oscuro, que habían acudido al cementerio en esta cita anual.

Harry.

-¿Crees que vendrá?- musitó apenas, lo bastante bajo para solo ser escuchada por él, aunque realmente no fuese una pregunta. Harry nunca había dejado de acudir a esta reunión. Ni una sola vez en siete años.

El rostro afable del auror pelirrojo se oscureció, ensombrecido por pensamientos que no llegó a pronunciar, pero que no estaban muy lejos de los de ella.

-Vendrá, siempre lo hace.-Pero en su tono no había ningún alivio. Solo un deje de tristeza, y el reflejo de la severa convicción, de que su mejor amigo no debería venir.

Hermione asintió breve, preocupada, mientras seguían andando, paso, a paso, detrás del resto de los presentes. Una fila de siluetas negras contra el fondo blanco, y los ancianos árboles. Una comitiva funeraria.

"Harry se siente demasiado culpable. Su sentido de la responsabilidad es demasiado grande para ahorrarse esta agonía. Por mucho que le este destruyendo."

Sus siguientes palabras fueron un susurro quebrado, que ni siquiera Ron llegó a escuchar.

-Ojala no vengas. –Si eso significaba ahorrarle más dolor a su mejor amigo, no le importaría esperar aún más para verle. Aunque sabía que si no aparecía hoy, perderían su oportunidad de hablar con él, puede que hasta el año próximo.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Todavía ahora, podía recordar la verde mirada destruida, después del funeral de Draco, siete años atrás. Y más tarde, cada uno de los aniversarios siguientes, cada vez más oscura y quebrada a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Parecía que su dolor fuera una herida, que en vez de curar, se hubiera infectado. Y cada vez estuviera ulcerándose más.

Habían visto como, poco, a poco, el vivaz auror moreno había ido apagandose, alejando de todos. Comenzó a hacerse progresivamente más frío, y afilado. Hasta que en el propio trabajo empezó a atacar a los magos tenebrosos, cada vez con más brutalidad, hasta que llegó a una viciosidad que rayaba lo homicida. A una crueldad extraña, impropia de él. Totalmente fuera del fuerte sentido de lo correcto, que tenía el hombre moreno. Y que nunca, nunca, había quebrado abusando de su poder… hasta entonces.

Las notas disciplinarias habían llegado a un punto, en el Harry había dejado su trabajo.

La muerte de Draco le estaba destruyendo. Y no les dejaba ayudar.

Frunció el ceño.- "Esto tiene que acabar."

El grupo se esparció, finalmente, en torno a un pequeño fragmento de tierra nevada, delante de una sencilla lápida gris. La placa de mármol, no podía estar más alejada, de la opulencia que uno podría esperar de un Malfoy. Una familia conocida por su riqueza y ostentación. Era toda formas elegantes, y la limpieza de una superficie pulida, sin adornos. Solo un nombre escrito; Draco Lucien Malfoy.

Hermione pensó, que los Malfoy, no habían tenido fuerzas para nada más.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para recordar a…- La voz del párroco quebró el silencio.

Un elfo doméstico apareció entre los reunidos, y fue recogiendo las flores blancas que la mayoría de los congregados habían traído, para depositarlas ante la lápida. Donde empezaron a congelarse poco a poco, bajo la nevada.

El frío prácticamente sólido de tan intenso, podía palparse en el vaho de los alientos de la gente. Unas pocas personas tristes, vestidas de azabache, agrupadas muy juntas para protegerse del tiempo, mirando la misma lápida gris del pequeño cementerio, con los paraguas oscuros formando un improvisado cobijo sobre ellos. Escuchando las palabras vacías, de un cura que no había conocido al hombre que yacía allí.

Algunos eran amigos, personas que habían apreciado a Draco. Otros habían venido para agradecer al hombre que no habían conocido, cuanto había dado para salvar a sus hijos. Sin cuyo sacrificio hoy no estarían aquí.

Cuatro muchachos de casi doce años, habían venido con sus padres. Tres chicos, y una chica, que se sostenían apoyándose los unos en los otros, como solo lo harían los hermanos. Aunque estaba claro que no eran familia. La niña de casi doce años, tenía le cabello de un rubio ceniza muy claro, y no hacía más que limpiarse las lágrimas, bajo el abrazo protector del chico más mayor.

El muchacho pelirrojo, de trece años, tenía los ojos brillantes, pero no lloraba, y parecía ser el pilar que sostenía a los demás. A su lado, los dos más pequeños, uno de nueve con el pelito castaño muy liso, y el otro de once, cuyos rizos negros parecían una maraña, se habían dado las manos. Sus pupilas al borde de las lágrimas, bajo la mirada cuidadosa, y llena de amor, de sus padres.

Draco Malfoy murió, salvando a los niños que habían sido estos jóvenes, pero no todos habían venido hoy. Otros dos muchachos faltaban. Porque Hermione no había querido dejar venir a Hugo y a Rose. No esta vez.

Hoy no se trataba de honrar a Malfoy, se trataba de salvar a Harry. Y no quería a sus hijos presentes para la conversación que estaba por venir.

Sin embargo, no había olvidado, jamás olvidaría mientras viviese, lo que Draco Malfoy había hecho para salvarlos.

Bajó la cabeza respetuosamente, uniéndose a la plegaria. Y a su lado, Ron siguió el ejemplo.

El sermón no duro.

Nadie quería quedarse fuera con este tiempo. Menos que nadie el cura. Aún así, cuando los invitados empezaron a dispersarse, las primeras sombras de la tarde ya comenzaban a estirarse por el campo, tiñendo del rojo de la sangre, la nieve y los copos que seguían cayendo, convirtiéndolos en una lenta lluvia carmín.

Mione se estiró un poco, imperceptiblemente, intentando ver si entre la gente que se iba, había un hombre con el pelo negro como carbón, y ojos profundamente verdes. Pero no estaba allí. Al menos todavía no.

A quienes sí reconoció, fue a los Malfoy. La pareja de aristócratas aún no se había movido. Juntos, impecablemente vestidos de elegante negro, seguían delante de la lápida, recibiendo las últimas condolencias de quienes ya se iban. Tan compuestos, tan perfectos, que eran casi indiferentes. Sin embargo, Hermione pudo ver la curva crispada, de los dedos de Narcisa en el brazo que le ofrecía su esposo. La palidez ceniza de las pieles de ambos. Las ojeras casi imperceptibles, ocultas bajo algún hechizo, en torno a los ojos grises del orgulloso aristócrata…

Las sutiles marcas que el sufrimiento largo tiempo soportado, había ido erosionando en sus semblantes.

Los Malfoy aún lloraban la muerte de su hijo.

Los Malfoy aún no habían perdonado al hombre que no pudo salvarlo.

A Harry.

Le culpaban de su muerte. Y nada, ni siquiera los recuerdos extraídos de su mente, habían logrado hacerles ver otra cosa.

Hacía siete años no le habían permitido acudir al funeral. Aunque eso no había impedido que Harry presentara, más tarde, sus respetos.

Y hoy, como entonces, Mione estaba segura de que él se mantendría alejado, por respeto… o culpabilidad, hasta que ambos padres se hubieran ido.

-Vamos.- Ron la llevó a refugio de uno de los árboles. Donde el viento helado quedaba al menos, parcialmente bloqueado por el tronco. -¿Lo has visto?- Musitó.

Hermione denegó con la cabeza, apenas. –Todavía no. Pero vendrá cuando se vayan los Malfoy.- Estaba segura.

Los invitados se fueron marchando, dejando vacío el cementerio. Hasta que al final, cuando ya no quedaban más que ellos. Sin decir una palabra, Lord Malfoy arropó con su propio abrigo a su esposa, suavemente, casi como si temiera romperla, (en una muestra de afecto impropia de él). Y juntos echaron a caminar hacia la salida. Sus figuras orgullosas entre la nieve que caía, a Hermione, le parecieron terriblemente cansadas. Solo Lucius se detuvo un momento, ya casi fuera de la vista, para dirigirles la mirada por vez primera, en un único, regio, gesto de odio silencioso, antes de que ambos se desaparecieran de allí.

Pasaron unos minutos como cuenta gotas de reloj, con las dos figuras bajo la sombra cada vez más oscura del cedro, esperando, mientras el frío los obligaba a apretarse muy juntos.

Entonces, cuando empezaban a extinguirse las últimas luces rojas del anochecer, Hermione vio algo.

Por un momento, no estuvo segura de que el hombre alto, al borde de las sombras, fuera él. La figura vestía de impecable negro. Y se mantenía tan recta y afilada como una aguja. Desde aquella distancia no podía ver detalles, pero había algo… extraño, en ella.

Entonces el hombre echó a andar hacia la lápida, abandonando el refugio de la humbra, y Hermione reconoció en el paso, a su mejor amigo.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención. Giró la cabeza para ver que era. Y nada más reconocer el llamativo cabello anaranjado, supo que no tendría que haber venido. Pero ya era tarde para evitar el enfrentamiento.

Los dedos se le crisparon entorno al ramo de lirios rojos que había traído. Estrujando los tallos verdes. La única señal exterior, de lo frustrado que se sentía en ese momento.

Sus amigos le alcanzaron, obligándolo a detenerse.

-Ron, Hermione.- Saludó con sequedad.

Mione se plantó en medio de su camino, como una figura de moralidad irrefutable. Impidiéndole el paso.

La mujer de treinta y cuatro años, no había perdido un ápice de la llama que la caracterizaba. Y se veía tan activa como el primer día en que se conocieron, en el tren camino a Hogwarts.

Pero ahora, la vivacidad estaba atemperada, por la redondez de la madurez, y la maternidad. Algunas pequeñas marcas de edad empezaban a florecer en su rostro, aportándole una elegancia que no había tenido en su graciosa cara de niña. Una regia serenidad femenina, que Harry no pudo evitar pensar, la hacía mucho más hermosa. Y solo su cabello, tan indomable como el primer día, empezaba a liberarse del severo recogido con el que había intentado retenerlo, para aportar algo de libertad a la imagen de mujer.

Una mujer en un traje negro de luto... Una dama decidida… y preocupada.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Su mejor amigo no estaba bien. No estaba bien en absoluto. El malestar estaba pintado en todo su semblante, como una bandera roja.

No era solo la palidez con la que había sustituido el tono tostado, que siempre había tenido su piel. Era la manera en que se le marcaban los huesos, demasiado afilados, de la mandíbula. El corte de su pelo, largo hasta los hombros, desgreñado y loco. El verde casi negro de sus ojos. Las ojeras como manchas de maquillaje muy oscuro.

El hecho de que a pesar del color enfermizo de su epidermis, no pareciera haber perdido un ápice de la poderosa musculatura de auror.

El que pareciera enfermo, sin estarlo.

Y el traje… el traje oscuro, espartano, que llevaba. La tela, el corte… estaba hecho a medida, la calidad del tejido casi podía palparse. Harry nunca hacía ostentación de su dinero, ni siquiera en algo tan poco importante como la calidad de una tela. No importaba lo regio que fuera el diseño, el hecho de ser algo tan distinto de lo que normalmente el hombre moreno había solido llevar, no hizo más que levantar aún más, su preocupación.

-Hermione, ahora no es el momento. – La tranquilidad del tono tenía como objetivo apaciguarla, pero no hizo más que reafirmar la seguridad de que algo estaba muy mal en él.

-No. Harry, tenemos que hablar ahora. Llevas casi cuatro meses sin contestar a nuestras cartas. Tu dirección floo ya ni siquiera está activa. Y cada vez que vamos a verte, Kreacher nos dice que no quieres ver a nadie. –Apoyó la mano en su brazo, tratando de hacerlo comprender. - Así que no me digas que estás bien, porque no lo estás.

Detrás de ella, Ron había llegado a su encuentro, y lo miraba como si solo con sus suplicantes ojos azules, pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Harry.- El pelirrojo, se le acercó un paso.- Eres mi mejor amigo, y estoy preocupado por ti, ¿De acuerdo?- Harry supo lo mucho que aquella admisión debía haberle costado. Para Ron, incluso ahora, siendo un hombre maduro, expresar sus sentimientos de forma tan abierta, era un proceso prácticamente de tortura.

Y no pudo evitar sentir, que algo infinitesimal, se le ablandaba dentro. Estos eran sus dos mejores amigos. Quienes siempre le habían apoyado. Quienes habían estado a su lado cuando todos los demás se habían ido.

Eran ellos, los más cercanos que le quedaban, quienes le estaban pidiendo que se abriera, y les permitiera ayudar… Y por un momento, solo un momento, sintió la nostalgia rozar su pecho. El deseo de recuperarlos ahí, tan fuerte como cuando había sido un niño que nunca antes había tenido amigos.

Los miró.

Esposo y esposa. Juntos, ante él, apoyándose. Tan unidos… No necesitaba magia, para leer en sus semblantes lo felices que eran juntos. La alegría estaba pintada en sus rostros rosados y saludables. En sus pupilas brillantes y tan limpias…

El cuchillo aserrado, oxidado y pútrido, de los celos, se le hincó en el bajo vientre, y ascendió a través de sus entrañas, infligiendo heridas infectas, que empezaron a supurar sangre negra. Aplastando brutalmente toda duda.

Forzó los labios en una sonrisa tirante.

-Hermione, Ron, sé que estáis preocupados, pero necesito tiempo para mí solo.-palmeó la mano que su amiga le había puesto en el brazo, liberando una mano del ramo.- Solo eso.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Harry…

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste el año pasado, cuando dejaste el trabajo.- Interrumpió Mione.

-Hermione…- Intentó ser más calmo.

-¡No! Harry, no.-Lo miró suplicante. –Lo que te pasó, lo que os pasó a los dos, fue horrible. – Y había auténtico dolor en sus palabras. - Pero enterrarte en vida no va a cambiar nada. Draco no querría…

-¡Basta!- Harry levantó la voz sin poder contenerse. La mirada, de un verde negro, se afiló violentamente. De repente, toda su postura cambio. El cuerpo atlético se tensó, quedándose completamente estático… en un gesto tan inquietante, que la auror no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le curvó la espalda.

Mione tembló delicadamente, sin saber porqué. Su cuerpo más sabio que su mente, captando algo que ella no logró ver.

- Harry.- Ron se adelantó un poco, como advertencia. Y el hechicero moreno dio un tranquilo paso atrás.

El movimiento lo transformó, devolviéndolo al aspecto de un hombre normal. Cargado de cansancio, y derrota.

Tan cansado… parecía haber envejecido de golpe varios años.

-No quiero que nos peleemos. –Musitó, apenas, al borde de la súplica. Permitiéndose, por un momento, parecer vulnerable. No quería pelear con sus amigos. No ahora.

Hermione suspiró, olvidando lo que acababa de pasar, a favor de ayudar a su mejor amigo, en un momento tan doloroso. Cogió su mano entre sus palmas pequeñas, envolviéndola en la suyas con todo el calor hogareño, de cálida chimenea, que solo ella poseía.

-Entonces deja que te ayudemos. –Le rogó con la mirada.

Harry sonrió triste, suave, **demasiado,** dulcemente.

-Hermione…- bajó la mirada, y la sonrisa se rompió al hundírsele también los hombros.

-Harry, deja que te ayudemos.- Ron insistió, apoyándole la manaza en el hombro.

El antiguo griffindor, parecía de nuevo el adolescente demasiado presionado, que había sido. Y como entonces, pareció que no contestaría, pero al final, bajo la silenciosa insistencia, acabó por asentir compungido.

-…está… está bien.

Parecía a punto de llorar. Sus ojos bajos no eran visibles, pero el temblor casi inexistente del tono, resultó inconfundible, e hizo que los otros dos se sintieran terriblemente culpables por forzarle.

Mujer y marido se miraron.

-¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros, y te quedas en casa unos días? – La culpa endulzó el tono de la auror, como una cucharada de azúcar. Sus manitas todavía apretando las suyas, le frotaron la palma fría, como una madre podría haberlo hecho. El gesto tan tierno, destinado a convencerlo.

-Hoy no, Hermione. Hoy necesito estar solo.- Se apartó un poco.

-Harry…- Ron insistió. Las arruguitas entorno a sus ojos se acentuaron, como un marcador de su preocupación.

-No voy a escapar Ron.- dijo cansadamente- pero hoy es un día en el que necesito… soledad. – Hoy era el día en que Draco había muerto.

-Pero…- Hermione no quería dejarle solo. Menos aún, hoy. Harry se culpaba demasiado. Darle rienda suelta a ese ácido emocional, dejándole a solas con él… no creía que fuera una buena idea.

-Hermione. Por favor. –Levantó la mirada hacia ella, dolorida. Cargada de una tristeza marrón, como papel viejo muy gastado. Y Hermione sintió sus convicciones bacilar. -¿Te sentirías mejor, si te prometiera que mañana podrás venir a mi casa, y hablar todo lo que quieras?-

-¿Me darías tu palabras de hechicero?- A pesar de sus sentimientos, tenía que tener alguna firmeza. No podía dejar que Harry se le escurriera otra vez. No ahora que estaban tan cerca de por fin poder buscarle ayuda.

Harry sonrió un poco, y asintió.

-Te doy mi palabra. –

Tanto Ron como Mione parecieron desinflarse. Finalmente habían conseguido un primer paso, por pequeño que fuera, ya era mucho más de lo que habían logrado en un año.

Ron le apretó más fuerte el hombro, su típica sonrisa de gofre extendida en la cara. Llena de felicidad. - No te arrepentirás.

Harry asintió distraídamente. Mirando más allá de ellos, a la lápida.

-¿Os importa? Ahora quisiera presentar mis respetos. - el tono suave, incierto, hizo que inmediatamente se apartaran para dejarle paso. –Gracias.- musitó rápidamente.

No esperó a que sus amigos trataran de hablarle de nuevo. Cruzó los últimos metros que lo separaban de la lápida, para detenerse ante ella. Los dedos curvados en el ramo que llevaba. La espalda recta. Inmóvil. Sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Solo mirando.

Pero no miraba la placa marmolea, sino los copos de nieve que caían, muy despacio, para apoyarse en los pétalos de las muchas flores posadas en el suelo, ante ella. Casi todas eran blancas, o de tonos muy pálidos.

Harry sabía, que el blanco, había sido el color favorito de Draco. Pero después de cómo había muerto, empalideciéndose poco a poco, hasta que su propio pelo, su misma piel, fueron del mismo tono vacío. No creía que el color albo pudiera seguir gustándole. A él, al menos, le daba nauseas. Y ver aquella cantidad de ofrendas en el matiz muerto, hizo que le quemara el asco por dentro.

Draco no las habría querido.

Pero quizás, haber sido el único que había estado a su lado, cuando murió, también le había hecho el único en comprender esto. Las observó un minuto más, como si fueran verdín manchando el lugar, y solo saber que sus amigos lo miraban, impidió que las redujera a ceniza.

Se obligó a apartar la vista de ellas.

Y finalmente, se dejó arrodillar en la nieve. El abrigo se le humedeció, y pudo sentir el frío tocarle la carne de la rodilla, dándole un punto de apoyo. Entonces, y solo entonces, levantó la mirada al nombre escrito en mármol del más fino pulido; "Draco, Lucien, Malfoy."

Detrás de él, Ron y Hermione le habían seguido. Podía sentirlos a su espalda. Pero no dio ninguna señal de haberles visto. Extendió las flores que había traído, lirios de un profundo color rojo, como una ofrenda a un altar. Y pensó que debería decir algo…

-Son lirios, tus favoritas.- Musitó.- No me lo habías dicho, pero oí que te gustaban. Así que…- Habló muy bajo, pero no lo bastante para que Ron y Hermione, no pudieran escucharle. Porque esta era una conversación "privada", a la que sus amigos no tenían derecho... y porque abrirse de este modo, dejar ver su humanidad, haría que siguieran viéndolo como alguien vulnerable.

Clavó las pupilas en los pétalos rojos, tan perfectos y brillantes, que parecían haber sido untados con esmalte. Para tener este tono tan vivo, habían tenido que ser criados mágicamente. Harry las había encargado especialmente para él.

- Son rojas…-susurró. -Sé que no era un color que te gustara mucho… En Hogwarts, solías decir que te daba asco, porque te recordaba a mí.- Sonrió apenas, tristemente. Recordando. ..

–Espero que todavía te recuerde a mí… -miró de nuevo el nombre tallado… sus irises se humedecieron sin llegar a verter una sola lágrima. La sonrisa se le rompió en los bordes. Y finalmente, se deshizo del todo, resquebrajándose hasta convertirse en un gesto fiero, determinado.

-Draco…- El nombre escapó de entre sus dientes apretados, casi como un gruñido, intenso. Apoyó una mano sobre la piedra escarchada, agarrándola como si fuera su único ancla. Y dejó el ramo a sus pies… para rozar la piedra... con los labios.

Su superficie, helada, rugosa, con sabor a nieve y óxido, no fue un consuelo. No tenía que serlo. Era su manera de decir lo que no podía pronunciar delante de ellos.

-Harry…- La voz de Mione, cargada de compasión.

Se apartó de la lápida lentamente, y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la nieve del abrigo.

-Estoy bien. ¿Entonces… nos vemos mañana?- Preguntó con voz quebrada, cargada de emoción.

-Claro.-

-Estaremos allí.- Ron sonreía de nuevo, como cuando empezaron a trabajar como aurores. Lleno de planes y de esperanza. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y con una última despedida, se desapareció de regreso a casa.

**NOCTISA**

**Capítulo 1- Rompiendo la máscara**

Grimmauld place.

Se apareció en el vestíbulo polvoriento, y lleno hasta la claustrofobia de cajas de cartón, apiladas precariamente unas encima de otras. El cartón era muy nuevo, se notaba sobre todo en sus puntas perfectas que todavía no se habían arrugado. Cada caja estaba cerrada con cinta americana brillante, y tenía pegado en uno de los costados, una enorme etiqueta amarilla con señas. En la parte de arriba podían leerse los contenidos, escritos descuidadamente en rotulador azul; ropa, libros, cosas de Kreacher…

En contraste, la casa se veía claramente descuidada, el polvo se había hecho costra en casi todos los muebles, incluso se había filtrado dentro de las hebras de las cortinas y los tapizados, convirtiendo los colores en cosas apagadas, marrones o grises… los tonos eran indefinibles a estas alturas. Las telarañas se habían adueñado de los techos y las lámparas, y el papel de las paredes tenía manchas de humedad, como mapas de los detalles de cada gotera. Además había empezado a pelarse en algunas zonas, y los trocitos descascarillados colgaban de la pared, como si la casa fuera una serpiente en el lento proceso se mudar la piel.

Nadie diría que allí había un elfo doméstico.

Harry miró las cajas todavía esperando en la entrada, y dejó que la cara vulnerable que había estado exportando, se desprendiera de su rostro, igual que las peladuras de la pared. Revelando al hombre duro, frío, y calculador.

-Kreacher. ¿Llamaste a los de la mudanza?- Inquirió mientras se quitaba el abrigo negro, húmedo de nieve. La voz del elfo llegó de algún lugar, en el interior de la casa, acompañada del sonido de cacharros de cocina.

-Si, amo. Kreacher llamó. Los muggles dijeron, que recogerían las cajas que quedan esta noche.

Harry asintió.

-Bien.

Con el abrigo en el brazo, hizo girar la cabeza para destensar los músculos del cuello. A, encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, había sido bastante estresante. Sacar la máscara de su antiguo yo, siempre era cansado. Gracias a Merlín, toda esa fantochada se acababa mañana.

El sonido de los pasos desacompasados del anciano sirviente, lo alertaron, antes de que asomara la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿El amo quiere cenar? –Su mirada de ojitos negros llena de malicia, reflejaba claramente la alegría de Kreacher al ver a su amo.

Harry denegó tranquilamente.

-No, ahora no tengo apetito.-

El elfo asintió, y se desapareció de vuelta al interior de la cocina. Más ruido de cacharros.

-Entonces Kreacher dejará la cena en la mesa, para cuando el amo tenga hambre. – Su amo a menudo olvidaba comer. Por eso Kreacher debía insistir. No se perdonaría si lo dejaba enfermar. Había esperado mucho para volver a tener un señor digo, desde la muerte de su querida ama. Y desde que el amo Potter se convirtiera en el magnífico mago que era ahora, no había podido imaginar servir a nadie mejor. Su poder y dignidad eran realmente dignos de los Black, cuyo patrimonio había heredado. Sonrió cruelmente, y se aplicó diligente a la tarea de sacar el estofado del horno.

Harry se quitó los zapatos. Y el instante en que las suelas de sus pies, calzados en cálidos calcetines, tocaron el suelo polvoriento, la magia de la casa se levanto a su alrededor en un abrazo de bienvenida. Sus hilos tenebrosos buscaron los hilos sueltos de su magia, y se entrelazaron con ellos, haciendo trenzas y nudos prietos pero flexibles, susceptibles a moldearse con solo su deseo.

"Las barreras. Todas."

Las palabras cargadas de autoridad, serpentearon fuera de su mente, y con la guía inflexible de su voluntad, tiraron de la telaraña que eran las bases de Grimmauld place, como un experto músico de un instrumento afinado. El poder tenebroso de todas las anteriores generaciones, que habían contribuido a su tejer, y el que él mismo había aplicado, se desenroscó de los cimientos pulverulentos de la casa, y se alzó en capas y capas de un capullo negro, que envolvió el hogar en una docena de barreras, como gasas sobre una herida.

Si algún mago intentaba dar con él, estas barreras se lo impedirían. O en el caso de que alguien, tuviera la poca sensatez, de pensar en buscarle aquí… bueno, uno tenía que conocer las consecuencias de invadir una propiedad privada. Sobre todo una fundada por una familia tenebrosa.

Una vez levantadas las barreras, se permitió relajarse del todo, dejando que los últimos restos del maquillaje de ternura, se desprendiera de él.

Echó a caminar por el angosto pasillo, inspeccionando que todas las habitaciones estuvieran libres de cajas, y que ninguna se hubiera quedado sin llevar a la entrada. Vacías y dejadas, las estancias habían sido desnudadas de todo, menos los muebles. Que ni siquiera se habían molestado en cubrir con sábanas. Los armarios y estantes vacíos parecían esqueletos sin carne.

Fue asomándose puerta por puerta.

Parecía que todo estaba bien. Así que giró hacia las escaleras. Entonces pisó un charco pegajoso de algo húmedo. El calcetín se le empapó, y sintió la desagradable sensación de mojado en toda la planta del pie. Miró al suelo.

"A, sí, se me olvidaba." Con todos los preparativos, aquello se le había ido completamente del cerebro. "Sabía que se me olvidaba algo."

Esquivó el charco de sangre coagulada, ignorando el cadáver que le miraba, con los ojos cubiertos por una capa de mucosidad, propia de la descomposición. El hombre ya llevaba muerto un par de días.

-¡Kreacher! ¡No te olvides de sacar la basura!- Esperó a que le llegara la contestación del elfo. -Sí, amo.- Y subió las escaleras en busca de una ducha.

**Continuará**


	2. Deber y Poder

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, muerte, referencias al voodoo, y escenas de índole sexual. Dark Harry.

**DISCULPAS: **Esta historia que transcurre en Nueva Orleans, va a tener bastantes trazas del voodoo, que tanto me ha fascinado desde que empezara a leer sobre él. Mis conocimientos no son todo lo extensos que deberían para escribir algo totalmente fidedigno, y a favor de la historia seguramente alteraré algunas cosas. Por eso quisiera disculparme de antemano, ante cualquier lector, o practicante del voodoo, que pudiera sentirse ofendido por mis elucubraciones. No es mi intención faltar a una cultura tan exótica, interesante, y maravillosa, como esta. Gracias.

**SUMARIO: **Estos son los ingredientes de la pócima que es Noctisa: Un frasco de amistad, cuyo contenido semilíquido se había convertido en polvo. Algunas hojas secas, amor muerto, de aroma intoxicante. Cascaras pútridas de magia tenebrosa. Polvo de corrupción. Granos de criatura. Y la especia exótica, terriblemente cambiante, de New Orleans.

**NOTA: **Este capítulo me ha costado, pero sorprendentemente, no tanto como esperaba, mi musa ha decidido bendecirme. ;) El principio es solo una puesta en escena, para conocer el lugar, luego viene lo interesante, jujuju XD

**Oscurita xuxu: **Me alegro que te gustara el cap, era el único de lo que había escrito últimamente, con el que estaba a gusto. ^^ Es muy satisfactorio cuando haces algo con ganas, y a la gente le gusta. Sobre todo si esa gente es una lectora tan antigua y maravillosa. ;) Como siempre, has acertado en una de tus suposiciones, lee y verás cual. ^^ Besazos y un abrazo de ornitorrinco.

**Janeth Malfoy Black****: **No sé yo si lo revivirá…XD Como un ínferi seguro que no, pero el resto ya… lee y me cuentas que te parece. ;) Besos.

**Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura: **Hola Patrick ^^ me alegro que la espera valiera la pena. Mi veta es un cielo, mira que ha sido capaz de aguantarme tonterías. XD Um… me gusta que tengas tantas dudas, ;) pero no te las puedo contestar, tendrás que leerlo. XD Lo único que te puedo decir, es que la palabra noctisa salió del libro de rol de changeling, y que es referida a criaturas nacidas de pesadillas, y bebedoras de sangre. Draco aparece en este cap, ya lo verás. Y bueno, mi mail es Shimpachi Nagakura por el capitán de la segunda dimisión del shinshen gumi, el último grupo samurái que protegió kyoto. También conocido como los lobos de Mibu. Eran un grupo de locos maravilloso. Y él es mi favorito, porque a pesar de su sangre extranjera, (era pelirrojo) y del desprecio que ello suscitaba en la gente de su época, consiguió llegar a ser uno de los mejores guerreros de su tiempo. Eso, y su dramática historia de amor con una geisha, me hicieron su fan, años atrás. ^^ De ahí mi mail. Besos de ratón, y un abrazo. (Todavía no recibí ningún mail tuyo)

**ShirayGaunt: **jujuju Harry es una farsa, y ahora va a ser aún peor UAHAHAHA! (Inserte risa maligna número dos) Pero no, esa no era la casa nueva, esa era Grimmauld place, que… bueno, ya lo leerás. ;) Espero que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior. Besazos y abrazos de estrellita. XD

**BlackStarChan: **Soy una droga, ahora me entero. XD Yo también adoro a Harry malvado, se me nota, ¿verdad? XD Y tu deseo de ver a Draco volver será cumplido, pero deberás leerlo. ;) Besos de bichito, y abrazos con antenitas. XD

**xonyaa11: **Hola Xonyaa, a mi a veces también me da problemas subir cosas, creo que es lo que pasa cuando la página de fanfiction anda muy llena. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que puedes reenviarlos más tarde, si haces una copia de seguridad del coment. ^^ Sobre lo que ocurre con Harry es un secreto que no puedo revelar, ^^ tendrás que leerlo. XD Eso sí, yo estaré deseando saber tu reacción. Besos de pingüino.

**Marina: ¡**Hola Marina! ^^ ¿Qué tal por la vida? Espero que estés pasando un verano de cine. ;) Gracias por el coment, es un ánimo bestial que alguien que conoces cara a cara, te diga lo mucho que le gusta tu obra. ;) Me esforzaré más. ^^ Estoy deseando saber qué te parece este cap. Besazos y un abrazo de vamp. XD

**Saku-Aya: **Hola de nuevo Saku ;) Así que aún odias al pooooobre Ron, (¿se me ha notado la ironía? XD) si quieres ayuda para estrangularlo, yo me ofrezco. ;) Lucius, yo también lo adoro, pero el hombre es bastante vengativo, eso no se lo vanos a negar XD, y tal como has dicho, Harry se culpa así mismo así que… ¡odio al canto! Aunque eso no significa que loa Malfoy no estén sufriendo por no haber logrado salvar a su hijo. Pobres. ^^ A, ni intentes pedirles Harry y Draco que sean buenos conmigo, jujuju por mucho que lo sean, yo les quiero muuuuuucho, lo que significa que van a sufrir, y cantidad. UHAHAHAHA (risa malvada de película) XD Soy vil, pienso que los personajes están todavía más guapos, cuando sufren. Aunque creo recordar que compartías mi punto de vista…. Así que deja de fingir que te dan pena, y únete a la fiesta, venga que dejo mi látigo favorito. XD Estoy deseando saber qué te parece este nuevo cap, a, y sobre el muerto del anterior, es algo que se averiguará más tarde ;) sorpresa. XD Besazos de mariposa y abrazos de orugrita. (si, orugrita, no oruguita, la orugrita malvada de los shimpsom XD)

**SexyDiva: **Hola majísimas ^^ No sabéis como habéis rozado el meollo de la cuestión, prácticamente tocado de que va la cosa, pero como soy un ser terriblemente malvado, nada contaré, jujuju tendréis que leerlo. XD Me habéis animado increíblemente, aunque seáis unas exageradas XD Intento mejorar, pero sé que aún me queda muchísimo por recorrer para poder alcanzar un nivel profesional de escritura, que es lo que me gustaría. ^^ Eso sí, gracias miles. ;) Espero que este cap también me consiga un review largo y lleno de conjeturas. Me encanta leer lo que sospecha la gente, lo que ve venir, y lo que supone. ;) Y estaré deseando leer vuestras teorías. ^^ Besazos de lobito y lunitas de cristal. XD

**Laene fernandes de lima: **Hola nueva lectora, y gracias por tus ánimos. ^^ Tela de araña, todavía tardará un poco, porque tengo pendiente un one shot por terminar, pero prometo que este mes subo el próximo cap. ;) Quería decirte que tienes razón, tengo una escritura bastante pesada, adoro las descripciones, y muchas veces me paso de entusiasta. XD Besos de cielo, y abrazos de miel. XD

**Adriana11: **Gracias majísima ^^ Harry dark, yea, es algo que hace tiempos quería escribir. Hay muy pocos del género, lamentablemente. ¿A quién mató Harry? Jujuju, tendrás que leerlo. Aunque no en este cap, pero ya verás. Besos y abrazos de coala. XD

**Yakumo-Kaiba: **Gracias ^^ Harry dark es sexy, atractivo… (babas) Te doy la razón al ciento por ciento. XD Lo triste es que no haya más fics al respecto. Snif. Um… ¿eres mala esperando? Tenemos un problema, yo soy lenta cual tortuga. XD Eso sí, prometo que este fic no quedará inacabado, aunque tarde un año más en acabarlo. ;) Besos de rana y abrazos de atún. (¿un atún puede abrazar?) XD (Estaré deseando leerte más)

**Torres de Cristal: **Hola Torres ^^ Todo cuanto has dicho es cierto, veremos cómo procede, y a ver qué te parece. Estaré deseándolo saber. ;) Un abrazo y un besazo de pan. ^^

**DarySnape: **¿Lo presientes? Yo presiento que me va a encantar verte por aquí. XD Besos Dary, y sobre todo un abrazo peluso. XD

**Greixx: **Gracias nueva lectora ^^ Ojala que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior. Lee, disfruta, y no olvides comentar. ;) Besos y cosquillas.

**Edith: **Hola majísima, ya publico, ya. XD Lo siento, soy muy lenta escribiendo, intentaré no tardar tanto. ^^ Besos y abrazos. ;)

**NOCTISA**

**Capítulo 2- Deber y poder**

_"A, sí, se me olvidaba." Con todos los preparativos, aquello se le había ido completamente del cerebro. "Sabía que se me olvidaba algo."_

_Esquivó el charco de sangre coagulada, ignorando el cadáver que le miraba, con los ojos cubiertos por una capa de mucosidad, propia de la descomposición. El hombre ya llevaba muerto un par de días._

_-¡Kreacher! ¡No te olvides de sacar la basura!- Esperó a que le llegara la contestación del elfo. -Sí, amo.- Y subió las escaleras en busca de una ducha._

* * *

La tarde se moría en vibrantes rojos, lujurioso naranjas, e impresionantes dorados, derramándose por las aceras, entre los árboles, y sobre la pintura amarillo chillón, de un taxi, que acababa de llegar.

El taxi se detuvo, suavemente, en el calor húmedo de las últimas horas del día, y aparcó delante de su destino, con un chirrido de hojalata usada. Dentro de él, Harry levantó la mirada, y contempló a través del cristal de la ventanilla…

Una casa.

Dos plantas de hermosa madera anticuada, pintada de un crema desvaído, que hacía pensar en toallas suaves, y muy usadas.

La casona victoriana, crecía en medio de un jardín descuidado poblado de kudzu, que se le trepaba encima como un abrazo verde. Era vieja. La estructura se inclinaba un poquito a un lado. Y con las ventanas y el porche, formaba una curva amable, que parecía una sonrisa. Era un hogar anciano, que transmitía calidez.

Era una casa buena.

Y estaba rodeada por otras casas casi igual de buenas.

La calle era una cuesta suave, flanqueada del mismo tipo de edificios, con sus jardines y porches, y enormes árboles de más de dos siglos de antigüedad, de los que colgaban las ramas cubiertas de musgo, como ropa puesta a secar.

Cada fachada tenía un color distinto, algunos se veía que llevaban tiempo sin ser repintados, y la pintura vieja se desprendía en zonas, igual que trocitos de caspa. Otros relucían como un zapato nuevo. Balcones repletos de macetas de flores que se derramaban por las fachadas, y arbustos de kudzu trepando por los rincones más inesperados. Ropa tendida, y juguetes descansando entre yerba crecida, como tesoros perdidos. Coches anticuados de aspecto usado, pero muy querido, codeándose con bicis de cesta, y vehículos modernos.

Era un barrio viejo, casi tan viejo como la ciudad. Donde cosas nuevas y antiguas, formaban un retal de colores, descolocado, pero irresistiblemente exótico, bellamente hogareño.

Harry pagó lo que debía, y con la maleta en la mano, bajo del vehículo sin mirar atrás.

Al pisar la acera, el olor exuberante del lugar inundó sus fosas nasales, con el perfume empalagoso de las flores blancas que crecían en un balcón cercano, el aroma recién hecho de algún exótico plato picante, y el olor de la tierra, mucho más rica y oscura que la de su natal Inglaterra, como un profundo acompañamiento de fondo… pero debajo…

El perfume de la magia, que en Inglaterra no había sido más que un murmullo suave, complaciente, se le coló en los sentidos, envolviéndolo igual que una peligrosa serpiente, poderoso y vibrante. Compuesto por cientos de escamas de poderes distintos, magias diferentes, exóticas, llamativas, peligrosas, una vibración que subió por todos sus nervios, y que le hizo pensar en fragantes plantas medicinales, polvos prohibidos, lentejuelas y abalorios. Y que, al tocar su propia magia…

La humedad caliente del aire le rozó en una brisa casi inexistente, acariciándole el cabello, y pegándosele a la piel, igual que una película de especias, cargada de la fragancia del entorno, y de la magia poderosa. Y fue como si el lugar, la misma esencia de la magia, le dieran la bienvenida.

Flexionó los dedos en el asa de la maleta…

-¿Señor Evans?-

El momento de comunión se rasgó, y fue arrastrado por el calor que ascendía de la acera. Harry se giró hacía la llamada.

No había visto al hombre raquítico, esperando a la sombra de los árboles de la calle.

Debía tener unos treinta años, y vestía una chaqueta marrón que había visto días mejores, unos zapatos que intentaban ser brillantes, aún estando tan rayados como un casete usado, y unos pantalones caqui que no le hacían favor alguno. Pero se había peinado de forma impoluta, y a pesar de la condensación del sudor en su piel, casi parecía presentable.

Tenía el aura, de la típica persona que es automáticamente ignorada.

Lo reconoció de la foto que le envió la agencia inmobiliaria; el antiguo dueño.

-Usted debe ser el señor Brite.-Harry intentó sonar amable, pero estaba cansado del viaje, y su máscara se extendía fina como pergamino.

El hombre sonrió, (obviamente ignorante de esto), mostrando dos filas de dientes demasiado grandes para su boca, y extendió la mano para saludarle.

-Sí, así es. Esperaba que llegara pronto, le he traído las llaves personalmente. – el antiguo auror devolvió el saludo, con un gesto sólido y rápido. Las palmas de Brite estaban húmedas y pegajosas, y tuvo que contener el deseo de limpiarse en la pernera del pantalón.

- Quería conocer al hombre que ha comprado la casa de mi familia. ¿Sabe?-Y actualmente sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, para limpiarse el sudor de la frente…

"Bien podría haberse secado las manos." Harry sintió la oscuridad moverse perezosamente en su interior, como remover brea, y cieno. El asco, y un odio breve, que apenas llegó a manifestarse, se materializaron en su mente. Cada día las personas le resultaban más repugnantes.

Se obligó a seguir sonriendo, condescendiente.

-Espero no haberle decepcionado.

-No, no…- era obvio que Harry no era lo que había esperado. Quizás su constitución atlética, a pesar del aspecto enfermo, era lo que hacía que no terminara de… encajar, en el molde de rico joven de negocios- se ve que es usted un joven próspero, sin duda. – estaba claro que hablaba de su caro traje hecho a medida, y también, de que no había captado la cuchilla bordeada de las palabras.- ¿Quiere que le haga un tour por la casa?-

Harry recogió lo que quedaba de su paciencia, e hizo un último esfuerzo de calma.

-No hace falta. Si me disculpa estoy muy cansado después del viaje. Acabo de pisar tierra después de casi diez horas de vuelo.- Lo único que quería ahora, era entrar en su nueva casa, y tirarse en cualquier superficie mullida, el tiempo justo para recuperar fuerzas antes de la media noche.

Brite pareció, **por fín**, captar su deseo de estar solo, y casi tropezó en la prisa por complacerle.

Evans le producía una inquietud que no podía explicarse.

-Sí, sí, claro. Discúlpeme. Qué modales los míos.- metió los largos dedos huesudos en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y sacó una llave de latón reluciente. –Aquí tiene. Confío en que disfrute de la casa, tanto como lo hicieron mis antepasados.

-Estoy totalmente seguro de que así será. – Agarró la llave.- Ha sido un placer.- Sintió que la sonrisa que le estirada la cara, como una cosa ajena, estaba a punto de rompérsele, y dejó que su mente ahogara el resto de la cháchara insulsa de despedida, echando a caminar hacia las escaleras de su nuevo hogar.

-¡Por cierto señor Evans!- Escuchó a su espalda- ¡Bienvenido a New Orleans!

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras él con sumo cuidado, dando varias vueltas a la llave. En el interior el aire era estanco, olía a polvo, madera vieja, y a algo metálico que se le hizo terriblemente familiar, y alienado a un tiempo. La atmósfera dentro era tan húmeda como en el exterior, pero la temperatura se sentía mucho más fresca.

Quizás porque las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Se giró, sin soltar la maleta de mano, y miró por vez primera el interior de su casa, en algo que no fueran fotos.

El recibidor estaba lleno de cajas apiladas de mudanza, todavía sin abrir, y los muebles propios de la casa aún estaban cubiertos por sábanas de hilo blanco. Pero los techos eran tan altos como había pensado, y la madera… a, la clara madera del sur de estados unidos, era todavía más preciosa de lo que había imaginado.

Los remates redondeados tan elegantes, las delicadas tallas de plantas en el pasamanos de la amplia escalera que daba al piso superior, y los detalles, a, los detalles… alguien había puesto un gran cariño en aquella construcción. Y le había dado unos ventanales enormes, tan altos como el techo, para que la luz la llenara siempre con una atmósfera de claridad.

Supo que en cuanto abrieran los postigos, y la madera fuera abrillantada, las habitaciones relucirían.

Quien había construido este hogar, lo había hecho con amor en las manos.

Era todo lo que había esperado.

Era perfecta.

-¿Kreacher?- Llamó.

Un ruido en la planta de arriba… un segundo después, un breve pop anunciaba la aparición del sirviente, que se inclinaba profundamente ante él.

-Amo, sea bienvenido. Le estaba esperando.-

-¿Ya han llegado todas las cajas?- Inquirió.

Kreacher asintió, con una sonrisa complacida, que no podía evitar parecer maliciosa. Las antiguas costumbres morían lento.

-Sí, y Kreacher ya ha preparado la habitación del amo. Si el amo desea descansar, puede hacerlo.

Harry le obsequió con un asentimiento de aprobación. Kreacher nunca dejaba de demostrar lo increíblemente útil que podía ser, bajo un amo que consideraba digno de servir.

-Gracias Kreacher, voy a echarme un rato, despiértame a las diez para los preparativos.

-Por supuesto amo. – Kreacher miró a su amo subir las escaleras. El paso seguro, pero tan pesado… El amo Harry cada vez estaba más agotado de la vida. Kreacher juntó los dedos, en un gesto que podría parecer cruel, pero que era en realidad una señal de preocupación, y esperó desde lo más hondo de su negro corazón, que el plan del amo saliera bien.

* * *

Hermione y Ron, se aparecieron en un callejón cerca de Grimmauld place.

La calle estaba casi desierta, con solo un par de transeúntes, caminando con prisas por dejar atrás el frío voraz de la calle, y la nieve amontonada en las aceras.

Nadie vio a la pareja enfundada en abrigos invernales, salir a la calle, y plantarse delante de una casa inexistente, cuando el lugar se materializó entre los otros dos edificios.

Hermione sintió inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien. Si era posible, la casa parecía más decrépita de lo habitual, más gris, y sucia, menos sólida, como si hubiera iniciado el lento proceso de desmoronamiento. El gusanillo de la inquietud le mordisqueó los nervios, y miró a Ron, por si él había captado lo mismo.

Ron le devolvió la mirada, totalmente relajada.

-Tranquila. Estará bien.- su esposo sonrió levemente, los claros ojos azules tan vivaces como siempre, y las preocupaciones se le ablandaron como papel en agua.

-Sí. Tienes razón.-

Subieron las escaleras.

La enguantada mano femenina agarró el pesado llamador ennegrecido de suciedad, y lo hizo sonar...

Sin respuesta.

Chocó con más fuerza, el metal contra la madera…

Nada.

Cuando no hubo respuesta tras un tercer intento…

Mione soltó la aldaba sintiendo los dedos entumecidos…

-No tendría que haber dejado que se fuera ayer.- Las palabras se sentían igual que pimienta en la lengua. Había sabido que algo no andaba bien con Harry, algo realmente malo. Pero se había dejado mover por la compasión, y ahora Harry había vuelto a esconderse de ellos, cuando era evidente que necesitaba ayuda…

Hermione veía los síntomas, que nadie más parecía captar. La negrura en los bordes de su amigo, la sombra detrás de sus ojos. Aunque los medimagos dijeran, que su magia estaba tan bien como podía esperarse, con una mancha tan oscura en ella. Mione sentía que algo iba mal desde hacía ya un tiempo, antes incluso del repentino aislamiento. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero como sí, como sí su mejor amigo se estuviera… desmigando, perdiéndose miguita a miguita. Y si no hacía nada, acabaría por desaparecer.

El dolor del engaño, y la preocupación, se le hicieron un nudo en los tobillos, y amenazaron hacerla tropezar. Solo estar parada delante de la puerta cerrada, impidió que pasara. Pero con la debilidad, también creció la ira. Ira por la promesa rota, por la amistad traicionada, y por encima de todo lo demás, por el miedo a lo que Harry se estaba haciendo así mismo.

Ron conocía, perfectamente, las señales que precedían a la furia de Hermione. El gesto tenso de los labios, la curva blanca de sus dedos, la forma en que sus pupilas parecían estrecharse, y la manera en que pronunciaba la barbilla, en su gesto de batalla.

-Hermione… nos dio su palabra de hechicero, no podías haber previsto que la rompería.-Y la rodeó con un brazo, intentando tranquilizarla. Harry también era importante para él, pero al contrario que su esposa, no veía tan claras las señales de peligro alrededor de su amigo.

Claro que estaba preocupado por él, entendía que aquella depresión ya estaba durando demasiado. Era solo que no creía que de verdad, Harry complejo de héroe Potter, fuera a rodar por la cuesta del mal. Era absurdo. ¿Que estaba deprimido? Seguro ¿Pero volverse tenebroso? No. Harry nunca.

–Mira, podríamos intentar escribirle de nuev…

Y su esposa hizo lo que actualmente, había temido que hiciera, sacó la varita.

-Bien, si no quiere abrirnos. Tendremos que entrar nosotros.-

-¿Hermione? Podría vernos algún muggle.- Apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta, sin darse cuenta… y el artilugio de metal, cedió al garre.

La puerta se abrió sobre sus goznes, con un pequeño chirrido.

Hermione parpadeó, momentáneamente perpleja. Ambos se asomaron al oscuro, helado recibidor.

Muebles vacíos como esqueletos sin carne.

-¿Harry?

Polvo, y **silencio**.

* * *

-Amo, ya es la hora.

Abrió los ojos a la voz maliciosa, casi instantáneamente. A su alrededor, la habitación extraña y enorme lo enervó un segundo, hasta que recordó donde estaba. Su nueva casa.

Despegó la cara de las sábanas perfectamente planchadas, y de su olor a lino antiguo. No se había molestado en quitarse más que el abrigo, antes de arrojarse sobre la cama aún echa, y no necesitó más que incorporarse para estar listo.

Recogió la maleta que había dejado a los pies de la cama, siempre al alcance de su mano. Y por un momento se limitó a acariciar el suave cuero negro.

-¿Has preparado el resto de ingredientes? – Se puso en pie.

-Sí, amo.

Los dedos pálidos, se cerraron con más fuerza en torno al asa.

-Bien. – Determinación hecha palabras. –Llama a un taxi.

* * *

-Pare aquí.-

-¿Está seguro? En estos pantanos no es bueno aventurarse de noche, y menos solo. – El taxista, un hombre joven, miró a Harry a través del espejo. El hombre moreno tenía el aspecto de uno de esos drogatas que a veces iban al pantano, todo ojos oscuros, piel pastosa, y ojeras como maquillaje muy negro. Pero su ropa apestaba a dinero, aunque no llamara mucho la atención, enfundado en unos pantalones negros, y camisa abotonada blanca. Eran prendas que estaban claramente hechas a medida, y la calidad de la tela, era de ese tipo que solo se ve en escaparates, donde una camiseta no te baja de 200 dólares.

Solamente esto, y el prospecto de sacarle algo más de dinero al extranjero, había hecho que lo aceptara como pasajero, cuando estaba convencido de que trataba con un junky.

-Sí. Paré aquí.-

A ambos lados de la carretera secundaria, el pantano se desenvolvía. Las ramas más bajas rozaban el agua, y las hojas se pudrían en el barro de las orillas. La luna se desparramaba sobre la negrura del agua, como si fuese aceite de color plata. Y las raíces se hundían en el fango, como venas cubiertas de corteza.

El vehículo amarillo aminoró la marcha, y se detuvo en un tramo de tierra negra, al borde del camino.

-Son 70…- el taxista se giró en el asiento, para mirar al pasajero de la parte de atrás. Pero el hombre moreno ya no estaba allí.

-Perdona.- La voz, a su lado, lo sobresalto, acelerando un instante sus latidos, hasta reconocer al hombre inclinado ante su ventanilla. En la mano sostenía un fajo de billetes, que tenía que ser bastante más de los 70 dólares que había pensado cobrarle.- Puedes quedarte las vueltas.- dijo el hombre. El dinero sería suficiente para pagar el alquiler, al menos este mes. Puede que también para comer bien las próximas semanas. Y quizás sobrara algo para comprarle a su hermano pequeño, ese libro que tanto quería.

Bajó la ventanilla, la mano extendida.

-Gracias-

-Gracias a ti.- La voz del hombre tan suave y grave…

-¿Por el viaje?- musitó.

-No. Por tu ayuda. –Sus ojos tan oscuros…

-¿Qu…? -La mano pálida se cerró entorno a su muñeca con la fuerza de un grillete.

Tiró.

Y lo sacó del taxi, arrastrándolo a través de la ventanilla bajada, tan rápido, y con tanta violencia, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-…a…- Ni siquiera llegó a gritar. El sonido se murió en sus labios, cuando las mandíbulas se cerraron en su garganta, y varias filas de dientes desgarraron la zona de carne blanda sobre su yugular.

Harry hundió los dientes en la piel, tiró de ella, y sintió como se separaba fácilmente de la gran vena, bajo sus dientes de aguja, igual que un jirón de algodón de azúcar. Y un instante después, sintió la vena misma rozando sus labios. Y al desgarrarla, la sangre burbujeó en su boca como un torrente rojo.

El cuerpo esbelto del taxista se convulsionó en sus brazos. Pero las fuerzas ya le estaban abandonando, y de todos modos, no era rival para la energía sobrehumana del antiguo auror. Lo sujetó fácilmente mientras se bebía su vida.

No sintió ninguna culpa. Después de las primeras veces en que el hambre lo había empujado al límite de la cordura, había dejado de resistirse tanto. Descubrió que era menos doloroso, y más sencillo, si simplemente se alimentaba cuando lo necesitaba. Y también, que focalizar su apetito exclusivamente, en personas QUE MERECÍAN MORIR, hacía que el proceso se liberara de la horrible culpa que después solía acompañarle. Con el tiempo, simplemente aceptó su nueva dieta, como algo propio de la nueva naturaleza de su organismo. Y aunque seguía prefiriendo alimentarse de elementos realmente corruptos, ya no se torturaba si algún otro tipo de presa acababa en su abrazo.

Un depredador no se lamenta por las presas que necesita para vivir.

Poco a poco, los pobres movimientos de protesta, se fueron apagando hasta detenerse por completo. Harry liberó el cuerpo vacío y muerto, y dejó cuidadosamente al muchacho en el suelo de tierra.

Retiró los pesados rijos oscuros del rostro pálido, con inmensa suavidad. Este joven había sido bueno, su muerte rápida, y el sufrimiento que había experimentado, pequeño. Depositó los billetes en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Esperaba que quien encontrase el cuerpo, entregara el dinero a la familia del joven. Había suficiente para pagar un buen funeral.

-Gracias.- musitó de nuevo. Y se puso en pié, recogiendo la maleta que había estado a salvo, aún en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

Se sentía lleno, sobrealimentado con la sangre de esta reciente muerte, y las dos anteriores en Inglaterra. Rebosante de energía. La magia le burbujeaba dentro. Un coctel abrasivo listo para beber. Se quitó los zapatos para sentir la tierra blanda bajo la piel, y el calor pegajoso de la noche.

Echó a caminar adentrándose en el pantano.

* * *

El fango y el agua oscura le llegaban a la cintura, y se movían en torno a él con cada paso que daba, calientes y sinuosos. En el fondo, sus pies podían delinear las ramas que se pudrían en el lecho, las piedras suaves y redondas, y los restos que el tiempo y los árboles habían ido depositando. Huesecillos de animales, gusanos, y las plantas acuáticas que se mecían en las tranquilas aguas, engañosamente calmas.

Y a veces, alguna criatura pasaba rozando su cuerpo. En los pantanos de Luisiana podía haber reptiles muy grandes, serpientes acuáticas, sanguijuelas, y otras criaturas peligrosas, pero Harry sabía que los animales eran demasiado listos para atacarle.

Al contrario que sus presas habituales, el resto de criaturas parecían oler en él la diferencia. Su verdadera naturaleza. A Harry no le importaba que lo hicieran. Nadie prestaba nunca atención a ese tipo de señales.

No realmente.

* * *

Caminó hasta que la luna estuvo alta, tan alta como los altares. Hasta que se convirtió en el centro del cielo, y en la única luz de la noche, como si las estrellas hubieran desaparecido, tragadas por aquel helado brillo plateado, que era como el reflejo de las cuchillas en un callejón. Como la muerte, como los cálices.

A su alrededor el agua se había ido haciendo más negra y más gruesa, más cieno que agua. Y las raíces de los árboles que salían de sus profundidades eran más antiguas, más retorcidas y viejas, que las otras que había dejado atrás en su viaje. El musgo colgaba de ellas y se hundía en el pantano. El aire caliente olía a hojas pútridas, a barro húmedo, y a agua quieta.

Y al perfume poderoso, brillante y serpiente, de la magia de New Orleans.

Se detuvo en un balanceo incierto.

"Aquí." - Aquí podía oler el poder con más intensidad, un aroma más antiguo que la ciudad, una sensación que parecía emanar del lodo y de las cortezas grises, del musgo colgante de las ramas. Del propio fondo del pantano. Resonando en sus huesos en escamas brillantes y extrañas, como las lentejuelas abandonadas en el mardi grass.

El agua era negra, y la luna se derramaba encima como mantequilla. Delineaba los árboles, creaba sombras.

Harry levantó más alto la maleta de cuero oscuro, lo único que había protegido del agua y el limo.

Sus largos dedos se alojaron en los bordes metálicos, empujando levemente y girando con movimientos de experto, hasta que algo crujió dentro, y el cerrojo se abrió con un clak.

De dentro, una luminancia pálido azul, se derramó por la abertura, bañando el entorno apenas, en un fulgor leve delicado, de neblina. Harry miró lo que contenía el cuero oscuro, y su rostro sufrió una metamorfosis imperceptible. La frialdad calma se desintegró en la ranura de sus pupilas. Sus ojos se hicieron solo un poco más verdes, menos negros, y la curva de sus labios, adquirió una suavidad que antes no estaba allí. De golpe, fue como si algún rastro de su antigua naturaleza humana, aflorara a la piel.

-Draco…- El susurro no fue un nombre, fue una plegaría, una palabra de reverencia y anhelo.

Dentro de la maleta, siete frascos de cristal contenían un líquido luminoso que giraba perezoso, se movía levemente, como buscando la salida de su cárcel transparente. De esta sustancia… de este líquido casi vivo, provenía el fulgor.

Y con los frascos, había algo más, algo envuelto en el lino más fino.

Harry miró todo esto, y levantó los ojos a la luna. Bañándose en su luz helada.

-Está noche.- Sus rasgos adquirieron una nueva fuerza, una nueva energía casi palpable, al contemplar el astro y pronunciar las palabras. Como si la misma dama luna hubiera escuchado, y otorgado su bendición. Como si aprobara el sacrilegio que esta noche iba a hacerse bajo su presencia.

Dispuso la maleta sobre las raíces cercanas, y extrajo de su interior el paquete de lino con manos que hablaban de una ternura imposible, en un ser, que solo unas horas antes, había matado sin remordimiento. Lo abrió pliego a pliego.

Al retirar la última barrera de tela, la luna acarició la superficie nacarada de…huesos. Las piezas, amorosamente pulidas, de un esqueleto humano.

El perfume de los huesos penetró en sus fosas nasales. El olor inconfundible de la vida que habían contenido, de la tristeza que había quedado adherida a ellos, aún mucho después de que partiera aquel que la había llorado. Y del amor.

El poderoso sentimiento que Draco había imbuido en cada fibra de su ser, con tanta fuerza, con tan desesperado anhelo, que incluso ahora, siete años después, todavía podía intoxicarle.

-Draco…-Cerró los ojos para dejarse envolver en el perfume. -Draco. Solo espera un poco más, solo un poco más.- Abrió los ojos. Y extendió los brazos con los huesos sostenidos ante él. Hubo un susurró de viento, y luego el gruñido de la magia atávica, despertándose al sentirle. Y después la mismísima atmósfera del pantano pareció temblar y palidecer al ser rasgada por un aullido ultraterreno, que helaba la sangre, surgido de una garganta torturada.

Harry aulló.

Mientras rompía toda pretensión de humanidad, como un cascarón, para dejar aflorar su verdadero ser. Su aspecto humano se desprendió, cayó como papel, al desgarrarse el glamour con el que se había ocultado.

Y bajó él apareció la NOCTISA.

Su piel tenía la blanca lisura de las almendras. Sus labios brillaban con destellos rojos y púrpuras, y el interior de su boca era una fruta madura de color rojizo. Pero sus dientes eran filas y filas de agujas curvadas. Y sus ojos, unos ojos relucientes con solo una gota de verde en las profundidades negras, brillaban como espejos y reflejaban la luna. El cabello negro y loco, se agitó en el poder que empezó a emanar de la piel, como algas bajo el agua.

-En el principio era el cuerpo, - las palabras salieron de Harry en lenguas de poder.- y el cuerpo estaba hecho de la tierra, para la tierra.- Sus brazos descendieron, y los huesos se hundieron en el agua y en el fango, y Harry los dejó ir.-Así era el cuerpo.- La magia hirvió sobre él, en torno a él. Una fuerza terrible y roja, que iluminó el punto donde los huesos se habían hundido, e hizo hervir también el agua.

-El cuerpo estaba ante el alma- Otro objeto, una piedra oscura y reluciente. Se materializó en sus manos. La piedra de la resurrección.- El alma estaba ante el cuerpo en el principio.- la magia del lugar se alzó con la suya, ardió con él, en él, dentro de él, abrasando el lugar donde estaban los huesos, hasta volver el agua de un blanco rojo.

-Y el cuerpo era el alma. - cerró el puño sobre la piedra con todas sus fuerzas. Y la gema se hizo añicos, hasta convertirse en un polvo reluciente, que dejó resbalar entre sus dedos a las aguas hirvientes. El poder contenido craquéelo, y chilló un aullido que rompió el aire.

Y Harry entreabrió los labios para seguir hablando, cuando todo se detuvo parado en un instante del tiempo, el mundo se hizo gris a su alrededor, y una criatura oscura, más negra que la noche, más fría que la escarcha, se deslizó de las sombras para aparecerse ante él.

Nada parecía, pero su presencia comandaba un poder que no podía ser plenamente comprendido.

-No lo hagas.- la voz era un susurro cenizo.

Harry mostró los dientes en un gesto amenazante.

-Sé quién eres, y no tienes poder para detenerme.

El ente inclinó la cabeza, sencillo y calmo.

-Mi promesa me ata. Pero vengo a pedirte que no lo hagas.

Harry levantó la cabeza, y siseó con ira.

-No tienes derecho a pedirme esto. Tienes a muchos de quienes he amado, solo quiero uno de vuelta.

La criatura no levantó el rostro. Su voz era triste.

-Incluso uno, es demasiado. Sé que sufres, pero debes comprender que los muertos ya han abandonado la vida, y que es un regalo que no puede ser devuelto.

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron, y ya no eran tanto espejos, como roca pulida.

-¿No puede, o no debe?

-No debe.- El ser levantó el rostro, y por un momento hubo un reflejo de ojos azules.- Deja a Draco descansar.

-No.- La respuesta, de haber sido sólida, habría segado el aire con su filo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a cargar el peso de tus actos?- Y Harry hubiera jurado, que su voz era una súplica- Lo que pretendes le causará un dolor que no puedes imaginar. Condenarás a Draco a una existencia maldita.

-No me importa.- No le importaba, si así podía recuperarlo. Sabía lo que mantener a Draco con vida, supondría, y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

-¡¿Tan egoísta eres?! - el ente pareció expandirse y refulgir con una luz blanca, cargada de ira y justicia.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Cuidado con lo que le dices a tu señor. –

El ser pareció recogerse sobre sí mismo, y contenerse a duras penas.

-Ojala tus actos no le destruyan.

-No lo harán.

Pero el ser ya no escuchaba, se había ido, y el tiempo había retomado su curso. La magia volvió a envolverlo en su ardor, y a quemar en sus venas.

-Por el alma fue hecho todo. –Abrió los frascos, sus contenidos plateados cayeron en la pócima. El poder se fundió con el agua, el fango y lo que había debajo. Y aquella zona del pantano se volvió de luz y llamas. Sus garras se extendieron y se agarró las muñecas, hundiéndolas profundamente en la carne, la sangre se vertió en un torrente, cayó al agua, y la tiñó de rojo. La luz se hizo rojo intenso, carnosa, bella y terrible.

Harry levantó los brazos hacia la luna, la sangre resbalaba por ellos y empapaba la camisa.

- Nada se hizo sin ella. Pues el cuerpo y el alma eran uno, y el mismo.

La luz se concentró como una estrella roja, más y más brillante, hasta que Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos, o arriesgarse a quedar ciego. El poder creció y creció hasta ser insoportable. Y luego todo implosionó, colapsándose en sí mismo, hasta desaparecer.

La luz se apagó, hasta quedar solo los rayos de luna, el poder se disipó.

Harry parpadeó, librándose de las manchas luminosas, que habían quedado, momentáneamente, grabadas en sus pupilas. A su alrededor, el pantano volvía a ser solo lo que era.

-¡Draco!

Se metió en el agua de cabeza, buscando con las manos en el fondo cubierto de limo. Ramas pútridas, piedras… sus dedos encontraron algo suave. Carne caliente. Agarró y tiró, sacando lo que había encontrado, con él a la superficie.

Cubierto de fango por completo, un cuerpo humano emergió del agua negra.

Harry lo acunó contra su pecho, y desesperado, utilizó el borde de su manga ensangrentada, para intentar limpiar la cara inerte. Debajo del barro apareció un trazo de piel blanca…

-Draco-

**Continuará**

Del muerto en el anterior capítulo, ya se desvelarán cosas, jujuju (EVIL) ;)


End file.
